


pray

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love, im so sorry shu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: hes okay (that's a lie)





	pray

it hurts, sure, but at least shes happy.

 

ive been trying to resist the urge to

                                       vomit

while im around them.

 

 

its not that i don't like them! theyre wonderful people!

 

 

i just feel something in my 

                                                                    throat

that's about to come

                              right

                                     back

                                            up.

 

 

i usually have to excuse myself when i feel it

because i don't want them to think that im disgusting

and stop hanging out with me.

 

 

when it happens,

                                                                                                                 its quite

                                                                                                                                                                         beautiful.

 

 

 

 

most of them are pastel pink, but some are blue and green.

 

 

 

of course i know what it means,

 

 

 

im a detective,

 

 

after all.

 

sometimes it's not as beautiful, though.

 

 

 sometimes, they're stained with blood.

 

 

 

 

 

when they are, the pain becomes

                                                      almost

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                 unbearable.

 

 

 

 

i keep going

 

i don't know why

 

maybe its for her

 

 

to see her smile

 

 

 

 

every time she looks at him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

every time she laughs at his jokes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

every time she kisses him

 

and every time,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it seems as if

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

she's forgotten about

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

me.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching the office with my mom and there was this one part in one of the christmas episodes where michaels friend or something that he has feelings for comes back to their office and starts to work again. i guess shes been gone for a while because she says that shes got a boyfriend and he gives her gifts. one of the gifts was a doll of woody from toy story and of course. michael is jealous so he takes the doll, throws it in the trash, and pours his coffee on it. mmm. gotta love unrequited love.
> 
>  
> 
> im so sorry shu!!! ily man!!!!


End file.
